


What A Feeling To Be Right Here Beside You Now (Holding You In My Arms)

by FranticFangirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Couch Cuddles, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticFangirl/pseuds/FranticFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite it being Summer, Louis is cold, so Harry does his best to keep him warm. By fucking, because what else would happen in fan fiction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Feeling To Be Right Here Beside You Now (Holding You In My Arms)

It was Summer, a muggy, sunny sort of day, and Harry and Louis were over at Liam's, hanging with him and Niall for a bit. Louis was in the kitchen, grabbing more drinks, and Harry was laying down, shirtless, his sweaty skin sticking to the leather of Liam's couch. Harry looked up when Louis came back into the room, bundled up in joggers and a hoodie. "Harry?" Louis said quietly. "Yes Lou?" Harry asked, raising his head to look at him. "I'm cold..." Louis said pitifully. "Come here then, let me warm you up." Harry said, opening his arms so that Louis could come cuddle into him, which he did. 

"How are you cold in August?" Niall asked from the other side of the room. "Because some people, like Liam, think that using the air-con means 'make it Winter again' instead of just cooling the house down." Louis said, glaring over at Liam. "Sorry mate, you know I run hot." Liam offered sheepishly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, you all run hot and Louis just gets to shiver." Louis said, more teasingly then genuinely put out. "Hush Lou, you'll be warm any second." Harry said, running his hand up and down Louis' back.

They lay like that in quiet for a while, all of them watching the television, and when Louis realized they'd been pressed against one another long enough to have reached the same temperature, he was grateful. "Warm yet?" Harry whispered into Louis's ear. "Almost..." Louis fibbed. He was warm, but he didn't want to move yet, though Harry was probably boiling by now. "That's good, because I'm dying of heat stroke down here." Harry grinned. "Oh, so I've got you all hot and bothered, have I?" Louis joked, the gleam in his eyes almost wicked. "Always." Harry laughed, grabbing hold of Louis' ass and pulling him closer to him, kissing at his neck. 

"Oi, some of us don't want to watch you two get off on each other, how about taking it to the spare bedroom, yeah?" Liam said, a smile in his voice. "Sorry..." Louis called back softly, letting Harry lift him off the couch and carry him to bed. “Since our friends didn’t want a show, how I about I put one on just for you, hm?” Harry asked Louis, and sat in front of him on the bed. He slowly started working his hand over his cock, as Louis watched intently. “You can look, and you can touch yourself, but you don’t get to touch me yet.” Harry said firmly, to Louis’ dismay. 

Louis didn’t take his eyes off what Harry was doing as put his own hand down his joggers, stroking himself through his briefs, trying not to get impatient. When Harry twisted his wrist at the head of his cock and let out a groan, Louis couldn’t help himself anymore. “But, don’t you want my mouth daddy?” he said quickly, looking at Harry with wide, pleading eyes. Harry groaned and took his hands off of himself. “Yeah baby, you wanna make me feel good? Wanna taste me?” He asked, to which Louis only nodded. “Go on then, baby, let me feel you.” Harry said. 

Harry let Louis push him flat onto the bed, not minding that his head was close to hanging off the end of the bed. Louis ducked down, licking a line up Harry’s inner thigh, pressing a kiss to the skin there. “Don’t tease.” Harry complained, to which Louis giggled, before taking Harry into his mouth. Harry moaned at the sight of Louis’ lips wrapped around his cock, and reached out to thread his fingers into Louis’ fringe. “Baby, that feels so good.” Harry praised, making Louis preen. 

As Louis sucked at Harry, he ground his hips into the mattress, needing some sort of friction. “Almost baby, almost there Lou, then I’ll make you come so good...” Harry purred, so Louis took him deeper, making Harry cry out as he came down Louis’ throat. Harry lay in the afterglow for a moment, but then slowly sat back up, now taking his turn at pushing Louis back down onto the bed. “What would you like baby?” Harry asked, as he swirled his finger in random patterns over the skin of Louis’ tummy. 

“Anything, just, touch me, daddy please.” Louis whined, his hips bucking up towards Harry’s hands, grinding into them. “Shh, it’s okay I got you Lou,” Harry said, as he finally wrapped his hand around Louis’ cock. He worked his hand up and down the length, making Louis whimper. Barely any time passed before Louis was cumming, biting into the pillow beside him to keep his noise down. “I think I’m warm now.” Louis said, and Harry laughed as he pressed a kiss to Louis’ forehead.

Later, as Harry and Louis were leaving, and Liam was standing in the doorway with them, he looked down awkwardly at his feet. “Look, I love you guys, and you’re free to do whatever you want, but please don’t ever have sex around me again, I heard things I wasn’t prepared for. Also, Harry, Niall sends his congratulations.” Liam said, still staring at his shoes. Harry raised his eyebrows, his lips pulled into a smirk. Louis offered another “Sorry.” before they said their good-byes and headed to their own home for round two.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please me know what you think through kudos and or comments! Title from What A Feeling by One Direction because I'm a cliche.


End file.
